Harvest Moon: Magical Mixup
by amberesinite
Summary: Giving gifts to her friends in Flower Bud Village backfires on Tina when they all start falling for her. Cute, silly one-shot.


AN: Hey guys! This was a quick story I wrote for a Harvest Moon prompt with little to no planning beforehand, so I hope other people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Obviously, I do not own any part of Harvest Moon or Natsume etc. etc. Enjoy!

* * *

**Harvest Moon: Magical Mixup**

Once upon a time, there was a farmer named Tina. Tina was super cute, super hard-working, and had a super spectacular farm.

And all the guys and girls loved her. One day, Blue, from the ranch across town, came to her door with a sapphire brooch! "Hey

you. Do you dislike this kind of thing?" he asked. "I happened to find some rare stones. I thought this would look good on you.

Well… see you later," he added quickly and rushed away. Tina couldn't believe it! A sapphire brooch? For her!? Brushing it off as

simply a nice gesture from a friend, she went back to work.

The next day, Tina awoke to another knock on her door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Kurt, the carpenter's

apprentice. Kurt, along with his brother Joe and their mentor Woody, usually only showed up if she had ordered any

construction; however, Kurt was alone. "Good morning," he said beaming. "I made this with a stone from the cave. It's for you."

Tina reached out hesitantly and took the aquamarine brooch. "Thank you… But why?" the super cute farmer inquired. Kurt

waited a moment before responding. "…a reason?" he asked, looking at his feet shyly, "I shouldn't say it…" Looking back up, he

uttered a quick "see ya" before running away, just like Blue. Thinking it strange that people kept showing up at her door, Tina

tried to convince herself that she was just very good at making friends and they were only giving her gifts in return for the ones

that she gave them.

The rest of the week went on normally, and Tina had almost forgotten about her encounters with the other young men of the

village when she bumped into the pirate-turned-orchard-worker, Dan. "Hey kitty cat!" Tina froze. She couldn't bear getting any

more expensive gifts from her friends, and she certainly hoped that the ladies' man hadn't gotten the wrong idea about _her_

gifts. As she turned around to face possible doom, the pirate blurted out "Kitty cat, do you like passionate relationships?"

Definite doom. "I'm sorry?" she asked, feigning naivete. He repeated, "Kitty cat, do you know what it is to have a man who

burns every night thinking about you?" Tina wasn't even paying attention to the fiery young man — she was far more

concerned about her big plans for next week, to which Blue, Kurt, and Dan had all been invited. "I'm sorry, Dan. I really need to

get home," she said urgently. "Um… Are you even listening?" he asked, clearly hurt by her sudden departure. She apologized

but left anyway, wishing she didn't have to hurt him, but she needed to get home as soon as possible!

On her way home, she ran past the Blue Sky Ranch, where Bob was playing with the horses. "Hey, Tina! I just delivered that

mail you had in your shipping bin! Congratulations!" the big man said jovially. Her heart sunk. "Oh Goddess…"

* * *

Tina was super nervous. More nervous than she had ever been in her life, in fact, and for more than one reason. "Hey, cheer

up! It's your big day!" Katie screeched excitedly. Tina smiled weakly and assured her best friend that she was just nervous.

"You're so luckyyyyy… I wish_I_ were getting married~! 3" droned Katie with hearts in her eyes. Tina admired her passion but

knew that Katie wanted to grow up too quickly for the wrong reasons. "You're a sweet girl — you'll find someone someday,"

she told Katie confidently. "Well… I guess it's time to head out, huh?"

As she stepped onto the hillside path that served as her aisle, she saw her fiance, dashing in his blue suit, standing against a

backdrop of brilliant sunlight that matched his heart-melting smile. A warm breeze blew through the clearing while she walked

up to her husband-to-be. "You look beautiful," he said with another heart-melting smile. And with that, Tina forgot about all her

worries and became lost in the moment she was sharing with the man she loved most in the world — Ray. And all of her friends

sat on the sides smiling and crying and giving their blessings... except for three, who were just crying.


End file.
